Home
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is at a loss to work out why Draco would take the blame for something he didn't do. Rated for Language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom.**

 **WC Without An - 1393**

* * *

 **Home**

* * *

He rubbed his hands over his temple, trying to battle the headache that had taken residence there. He was confused, and angry, and hurt, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do about any of the insane happenings of the last few hours.

Kingsley had been sympathetic, had even offered to overlook the case himself when he heard who was sitting in the holding cells, but Harry had waved him off.

This was his job, dammit, and he would be able to prove that Draco hadn't done anything wrong - no matter that he was currently trying to take the blame.

Even Ron, who didn't understand the attraction Harry felt to the blond, had offered any help he could. Harry didn't care to think about what his face must look like for Ron to soften even slightly towards Draco.

Harry just didn't understand what was going on. Sure, Draco had been distant for the last few weeks, but Harry had taken that to mean he was busy at work. They'd been friends for over a year, dating for just four months, so he hadn't felt it was his place to pry.

Draco, no matter that he was affectionate and loving when the two of them were alone, was still immensely private. Harry had never wanted to push him about things he'd rather not talk about, and the two of them had been getting on well as they meshed their lives together, bit by bit.

"Harry? Take a break, mate, Hermione brought food," Ron said, approaching Harry's desk.

It was strewn with reports and statements, half thought out plans and absent wonderings. Harry had no plan and no idea how he was going to get Draco to tell him what in the hell was happening.

"I made your favourite," Hermione coaxed, walking up behind him.

"I need to find -"

"You need to stop, and eat," Ron interrupted, his tone broking no argument. Harry considered fighting for a moment, but the smell of the chicken from the tray Hermione stopped him and he rose from his desk, following his best friends to the rec room off the Auror office corridor.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Hermione asked, as she dished the food out onto three plates.

Harry shrugged a shoulder, leaning against the table. "I tried, of course. He wouldn't even look at me. I just… I know he didn't do this," he said, meeting Ron's eyes. "I know he was an arse when he was younger, I'm not daft and I haven't forgotten who he is. But he was getting his life together, you know? Training to be a healer, and he loves that job, he really does. I don't understand why he would fuck all that up."

"Maybe he's being forced, or blackmailed?" Ron asked, accepting the plate Hermione offered him with a smile. "Perhaps his Father is putting pressure on him?"

Harry nodded. "I thought that too, but unless Draco gives me something, he's going to be charged. The Senior Aurors all seem to think that a confession is all the proof they need."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course they do."

The three of them ate in silence for a while, occasionally sharing a thought but ultimately coming up with nothing solid that they could do to make Draco talk or otherwise solve the case.

Harry pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek in thanks and with Ron, made his way back into the main office. He would try Draco again, then speak with Kingsley, to try and get access to the full set of case notes.

He hadn't been on the case to begin with, and the older Aurors were still somewhat salty about Harry and Ron passing through the Auror training in half the time it usually took. Harry could usually overlook their childish behaviour, but this time the case was personal and there was nothing Harry wouldn't do to protect those he cared about.

"This day couldn't get any worse," Harry moaned quietly to Ron, when they entered the main office to see Dawlish and Robards at Harry's desk, smug looks on their faces.

As though summoned by Harry's bad luck, the door banged open and Lucius Malfoy stalked in, his cane in hand, a scowl on his face.

"You sure about that, Mate?" Ron asked. "Because I think it just did."

"I want to see my son," Lucius demanded, his eyes on Robards. "Since I know you've arrested the wrong person."

Robards paled slightly, and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?" Dawlish asked, eyebrows raising slightly.

Of all the older Aurors, Dawlish had earned Harry's respect, even if he didn't particularly like him. He was more interested in seeing justice done than settling old grudges that some of the others.

"Because the actual culprit of the theft that my son is being charged with, happens to be Auror Robards nephew - and I have proof, which I will happily provide you with - _as soon as I've seen my son."_

Harry and Ron watched on as Lucius commanded the room, and got what he wanted, as he was quickly led down to the holding cells. Exchanging glances, they both turned to look at Robards, who hadn't moved from his spot.

"You tried to what, frame Draco, so that your nephew wouldn't be arrested?" Harry asked quietly as they neared him.

"Of course not," Robards snapped. "He admitted it as soon as he was arrested, was I supposed to ignore him?"

"If you knew it wasn't true, then yes!" Ron replied heatedly. "What kind of Auror are you?"

"One that fought for his life against Voldemort," Robards snarled. "One who doesn't think that anyone carrying that monster's mark should be allowed any kind of freedom when they murdered so many innocent people in the name of _Pure Blood!_ I'd have thought you two would understand that more than anyone!"

"You're not worthy of the uniform you wear," Ron growled. He was about to say something else, but Dawlish reappeared, a scroll of parchment in his hand, and Kingsley at his heel.

"Draco needs you, Harry," Kingsley said quietly, when Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on. "It appears that Lucius took umbrage at his son taking the blame for something under the assumption that he would be protecting his father. He's just been disowned."

Harry blinked. "What? How could Lucius do that?"

"It's the way of the Pureblood, I'm afraid. Lucius is ashamed that his son would take the blame for something he hadn't done, and ashamed that he believed his father guilty."

Harry shook his head. "I'll head down now. I… might need a couple of days off, Kingsley."

The Minister nodded. "Of course. You have some leave on the books so it's not a problem. Look after him, Harry."

Harry made his way down to the holding cells quickly, carrying with him the papers to have Draco released. Unlocking the cell door, he stepped in, unsure as to what Draco's demeanor would be and if he would be willing to accept Harry's affection.

As soon as he realised it was Harry, Draco slumped against the wall, his figure trembling slightly. Harry approached him cautiously, running a gentle hand down his side before he let it drop.

"I have... nothing. I have nowhere to go. I have no money, except what little in my private account. I have no idea what I'm going to do next."

Harry had never seen Draco looking so lost and alone, and it made his heart clench. "You're coming home with me, and you're going to stay there. We can get you whatever you need, and we'll... everything will work out, Draco."

"Will it?"

He looked hopeless as he gazed into Harry's eyes, and Harry reached out, resting his hand against Draco's neck. "It will. We'll be fine, I promise."

"I… Harry. I'm sorry."

"What for?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

"I just… You're so good to me, and I know lately I've been distant, and you need to know that it's not you. You're… you. I just don't know how to do… this."

Draco gestured a hand between them.

Harry smiled. "We've been doing just fine, I think. Come on, Draco. Let's go home."

"Home…" Draco's lips tilted up as he nodded. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Challenges**

Yule Ball - The Morning After - 24. Write about having a headache.

WC Book Club - Caine Soren **-** (character) Draco Malfoy (plot point) taking the blame for something, (word) insane

WC Buttons - Scroll / "This day couldn't get any worse." / Money

WC Showtime - 12. Worthy

Fanfiction Resolutions - 32. Write something hurt/comfort

Stickers - Location Collection - Malfoy Manor - Write about a pureblood.

Ways to say - 15 "I made your favourite."

Insane House Challenge - 84. Harry/Draco

Writing month - WC 1393

Dragon Appreciation month - WC 1393


End file.
